My Natty
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: The Journey of Natty Gann: Wolf reflects on Natty and how much she means to him.


**Hey there, my fellow readers and writers. Hope you are well. **

**Here's a new oneshot I cooked up one day. It's seen from the eyes of the Wolf (played very brilliantly by Jed, a wolf-dog hybrid) in the 1985 film **The Journey of Natty Gann **about Natty, what he thinks of her, and also himself. Also, in my mind, wolves are such fascinating and mysterious animals. So it came as no surprise to me that Natty Gann (played by a then fourteen-year-old Meredith Salenger) learned this while she was on her travels with the wolf, too.**

**Disclaimer: The geniuses at Disney own the film The Journey of Natty Gann. The lyrics to Like the Rain by Clint Black (which is at the end of this oneshot) belong to their respective owners. I own the stories, oneshots, crossovers and poems I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

My Natty

**Wolf's POV**

I remember her all too well – the twelve-year-old girl with short brown hair and a pair simply beautiful deep brown eyes set in a face that I would definitely see as "pretty".

She is...so beautiful. Why didn't I see it before?

Natty Gann.

Just her name would cause me to growl protectively at the next male I see who would try to lay his hands on her in an improper way. I remember the man we hitched a ride with had attempted to do that. He wanted her... badly. With what she called the "sixth sense", or knowing something was going to happen before it does, that my ancestors have, I knew he would try to molest her.

Well, I have something to growl about.

Natty Gann...belongs to me!

Whenever we were alone, I felt as though she was a girl I had to protect. And I did.

At first, Natty was scared of me – scared of my wolf instincts, scared of my reputation. Well, I do have quite a temper, especially when I show my fangs while growling.

_Now where,_ I thought, _would she get an idea of me being evil? From reading about the Big Bad Wolf in the story of Little Red Riding Hood? Come on._

When I found her shivering in the woods during the night because of the rain, she said to me that she didn't care what I did; she wasn't going out there.

Oh, my Natty...

Well, I took her to my den and let her lay down using my fur as a pillow. I forgot my suspicions, and began to trust her.

It was then afterwards that we had many adventures together – including me saving a farm from a coyote.

But the one thing I'll never forget was when Natty and I hitched a ride in a truck with this man...

****Flashback****

_We were on the road for about two to three minutes. Then the driver looked back at me as though he had never laid eyes on me before. Which makes sense, since he hadn't._

_He had an amazed look on his face as he then remarked,  
"Whew! That sure is one fine-lookin' animal! I could use a strong thing like that. I have a big yard, you know, where I keep my trucks, and I had one stolen last month. I'll need a watchdog._

_"You'd be interested in selling him?" he asked as an afterthought._

_"Selling him?" she asked._

_"Sure. Give you cash money. Bet you could use it wherever you're headed," he explained._

_**Ha! As if. Natty belongs with me,** I thought._

_"Man, I can't sell him," Natty replied after thinking it over for a bit._

_"You sure?" he asked, wondering if she had a point, although he knew that she did._

_She nodded. She was positive. I knew that somehow, she would never give up her friendship with me for any amount of money in the whole world._

_**Good girl. Brave girl,** I thought. She had become a lot smarter and come a long way since the time I met her when we locked eyes back at the dogfight, which I won. She then saved me from my so-called master, and I have never forgot it._

_Then a few minutes went by in silence as I looked out at the scenery. The driver soon got... the look... in his eyes – the look I had seen before, and knew about all too well. It was the look of lust. The last time I had seen such a look was when some guy had gone after a girl and, I'm sorry to say, raped her._

_Anyway, I sensed something was up as the driver then said, after turning to Natty in a few seconds of silence, "You're a pretty little thing. You know that?"_

_Natty was quiet, though. She didn't answer with the usual replies, such as "Did you say I am pretty?" or "No. No one's ever told me something like that before", which any other girl would've taken the opportunity to use if she had been in Natty's shoes._

_Then he put his arm around her. I also instantly sensed Natty's uneasiness._

_"Are you sure this is the right road?" she asked._

_"Yeah," he replied, nodding. His tone told me he had probably traveled down this road lots of times, so he definitely knew it like the back of his hand._

_Then upon feeling his arm around her, Natty then said,_  
_"Hey."_

_A smile that looked anything but innocent on his face, the driver replied, "Hey, relax. I'm just being friendly. I like you; you're a good girl."_

_Then, when he tried to pull her over to his side of the car, she struggled against and resisted him very gallantly, like a warrior princess ("Don't touch me!"). My sharp ears picked up every sound of fear and battle coming from her as she fought against this demon in human form and pleaded with him not to touch her. I began growling and pawing the glass that separated me from my Natty._

_Finally, I was able to break through the glass, and without getting any in my fur, which I consider to be quite an accomplishment as my fur's pretty darn thick. Using my sharp, white fangs, I bit into the guy's shoulder. This caused him to let go of her as he screamed in pain._

_Then she threw herself out of the truck and rolled down the hill a bit. When she got to her feet, I leaped out of the back of the truck and ran over to where she was._

_"Come on!" she shrieked as she took off in a direction she had picked out at random, and I followed her._

****End of Flashback****

She was gallant, like me. After all, I fought for Natty Gann, the girl I loved, and I won a prize – her heart.

If she was a female wolf, I would gladly fight by her side anyway.

The blacksmith who returned me to her made me promise something – something very important that I shall remember for the rest of my life.

"Wolf... you take care of her, you hear?"

I promised I would. And I kept that promise.

After all, I am a very popular figure in stories, and my kind will live on for generations to come. That is my hope.

And as for Natty, I hope that she is well and thriving, and that she remembers me fondly.

I know I will hold memories of her in my heart forever...

My Natty Gann.

_I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you  
Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through  
On the darkest day there's always light and now I see it too  
But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you_

_I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind  
All the heaven's rivers come to light I see it all unwind  
I hear it talking through the trees and on the window pane  
When I hear it I just can't believe I never liked the rain_

_Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
Liked the rain always calling for you I'm falling for you now  
Just like the rain_

_When the cloud is rolling over thunder striking me  
It's as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn't see  
That it's always good and when the flood is gone we still remain  
Guess I've known all along I just belong here with you falling_

_Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
Liked the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now  
Just like the rain I have fallen for you  
I'm falling for you now just like the rain_

_And when the night falls on our better days  
And we're looking to the sky  
For the winds to take us high above the plains  
I know that we'll find better ways to look into the eye  
of the storms that will be calling  
Forever we'll be falling_

_Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just_

_Like the rain_

_Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain_

-Clint Black, **Like the Rain**

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. It's really hard for some writers to get into the mind of the characters from a film that's well-loved, much less a wolf. But I hope I managed to pull it off nicely. **

**Anyway, nice feedback is appreciated, of course.  
~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
